


Let's Run, and Never Look Back

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Sophie gets hit in the mouth by a Delta leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 11 - "We can leave," Sophie begs, grabbing her hands. "Just you and me."Minnie shakes her head. "No, we can't. You know we can't."
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 2





	Let's Run, and Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Escape
> 
> Here's what I think happened when Sophie tried to persuade Minnie to get on the raft and try to leave.
> 
> Sophie deserved better :(
> 
> Unpopular opinion but I don't like Minnie. At all. I was hoping for some sort of development from her in the final episode, but instead her and Lily basically got thrown away despite being so important in episodes 2 & 3. Minnie during the whole season has done absolutely nothing to gain respect unfortunately.

Sophie doesn't know which is louder right now, her own labored breaths, or her twin sister Minerva's sobs.

Who would've thought that sassing off to a Delta leader would result in getting punched in the mouth? For a group of people who rely on captured children to fulfill their purpose, they sure don't treat them kindly.

She's now been punished to her room, or "cell" as she thinks of it, without dinner, her lip bruised and slightly bloody.

Minnie was ordered to follow her and make sure that she didn't get into any more trouble.

"Sophie," Minnie slightly whimpers, talking after calming down finally. "You can't just do that!"

"Do what? Defend myself?" Sophie snaps back. She's growing resentful of how easily Minerva seems to take to this place. They were kidnapped for crying out loud! Their home is at the school. Why is she being so accepting of their fate?

Minnie tries to reason with her. "They have _rules_, Soph. You can't break one and then get mad when you get in trouble for it."

"I don't care about _their_ rules!" Sophie almost shouts, not caring about who on the ship hears her. It causes Minnie to nervously look around for guards, though. "I care about _our_ rules! At home!"

Minnie looks back at her, slightly defeated. "We can't go back. We've already been here for half a year; this is our home now."

"This may be _your_ home," Sophie bitterly bites out, angrily pointing a finger at her sister. "But this is not mine, and it never will be."

Minerva doesn't have a response to that, so they both end up staring at each other. Well, Sophie is staring at Minnie, her emotions still ablaze. Minnie is looking pointedly at the ground, avoiding Sophie's gaze.

After a few, very uncomfortable minutes, Sophie lights up, an idea quickly forming in her head. "They have rafts in one of the boxes in the cargo area, right?"

Minnie warily looks at her, confused and not yet completely understanding where Sophie's getting at. "Yeah, it's towards the back of the boat. Why?"

Sophie smiles and steps toward her, lowering her voice to a whisper. "We could take one and leave."

Before she could elaborate any further, Minnie takes a step back from her, looking horrified.

"Are you crazy?" She whispers back, sharply. "Doing that will get both of us killed."

"We can leave," Sophie begs, grabbing her hands. "Just you and me."

Minnie shakes her head. "No, we can't. You know we can't."

"Minnie, _please_?" Sophie's desperation is starting to show in her voice. "We're both smart enough to not get caught, and if we don't do this, if we don't leave, we'll never see our friends again. Tenn, Violet, Louis, Brody... We'll never see them again."

"But what if we do get caught?" Minnie asks, still unconvinced but also slightly warming up to the idea.

"We _won't_," Sophie persists. "I'm just asking you to try. We have to try! And if it doesn't work, I won't fight back anymore. I won't cause anymore trouble, I'll just try and endure it like you. I promise."

Minerva sighs, and Sophie cheers on the inside, knowing that she's successfully won her sister over.

"Let's go after dark."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep it real with you chiefs, I honestly hated the final episode. I hated literally everything about it. That's a conversation for another day, though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
